


I hate myself for writing this *CRACK FIC*

by YourLocalTsundere



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Fangirls, Gay, Gen, just complete trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTsundere/pseuds/YourLocalTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off a conversation I had with 2 of my friends so I thought..hey why not turn it into a shitty fanfic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just something my friends and I thought of :P

I groaned as my alarm for school went off. "FUCK!!!" I yelled unlocking my phone and rubbing my eyes. But when I opened my eyes..

-time skip-

"Oh so this is where we'll go to school now!!" Oikawa smiled triumphantly. "Yeah.." i rolled my eyes. Why did i love this fuckin nerd. "Why does school start so early?" Bokuto rubbed his eyes. "Yeah Willow?" Kuroo sided with Bokuto rubbing his already messy hair. I simply shrugged. "WOW THIS IS SOOOOO COOL HUH KAGEYAMA?!?!" Hinata seemed to be the only one with energy while Kageyama had a dark aura surrounding him. "You better shut your mouth too Shittykawa." Iwazumi sighed. 

We currently were the only ones in the cafeteria at 6:30 in the morning. Well other then the staff and few students staring at our little 'group'. "Willow-senpai!!!! Do they have a volleyball team here?"Hinata asked, his eyes sparkling. I nodded. "Yup yup, maybe with you guys we wouldn't suck!" Hinata cheered. "I am SO signing up after school today!" 

Hearing footsteps and the door to the back of the cafeteria opening we all turned. And i fell silent again. "MiyukiccHIIIIIIII! WHY IS IT SO EARLY!!!!!" The blonde playboy yawned. I looked over at Miyuki who was just as shocked as I was. 

"THIS HAPPENED TO YOU TOO?!?!" We both said in unison. And if that wasn't enough. 

"I'M NOT EVEN IN THIS FUCKING FANDOM!!!" There was Alix...with the some of the Free! Boys. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!!!!"


	2. Chapter 1 What do we do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow, Miyuki, and Alix try and decide what to do about this whole god awful situation and Miyuki takes Willow's phone, threatening to show it to her trashy crushes.

“Man this sucks.” I huffed angrily, resting my chin in the palm of my hand. “You’re only saying that because your precious Lelouch didn’t show up.” Miyuki teased as the sports dorks tore up the cafeteria in the background.

Alix sighed rather loudly and asked, “In all seriousness, what are we going to do about this?” “Why don’t we just dump them all on Willow? I mean she lives alone and has a job. Plus she is the oldest.” Miyuki suggested as I aggressively shook my head to the side, giving her a death glare. “Hell no!” 

Alix, Miyuki, and I continued to suggest solutions to each other, even though they were all horrible,but we weren't about to give up! The boys, on the other hand, were introducing themselves to each other, while others were missing or destroying the cafeteria. I had to admit, I was happy that my sports anime crushes were here….but still things could get complicated quickly in they found out anything. 

Soon enough none of us could think of anymore solutions, so I got out my phone and unlocked it to check my tumblr, humming ‘You can’t fight the Hometsuck’. When all of a sudden, my phone was snatched from me. “H-hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I yelled at Miyuki who smirked mischievously, my phone in her hand. “If you’re not going to help us I’m gonna show Haru, Kise, and Oikawa all your pictures of them. And I know for a fact that you have some interesting ones.” My eyes went wide. “Now Miyuki we don’t have to do anything rash.” I chuckled nervously. “No no I like this plan.” Alix joined in with Miyuki. “I’ll listen!” I yelled as Makoto walked over. 

“Um Alix? Haru ran to the pool but the doors are locked and now he’s sulking.” Makoto sweat dropped accompanied by a dorky (but cute) smile. “Oh I know what will make him feel better.” Miyuki looked at me and winked. “Really? great!” Makoto smiled, so oblivious sometimes. Miyuki smiled at me before running towards the pool. “Miyuki you DOUCHE PUNCHER!” I yelled sprinting after her. 

Unfortunately for me she reached Haru before I did.”Oh Haru!~” She sang waving my phone. Haru was sitting (or rather sulking) in front of the pool doors. He looked up right as I tackled Miyuki to the ground, taking my phone from her hand. “Don’t fucking take my stuff without permission! I can show Bokuto all your pictures of him too!” I got up off my friend and looked at Haru, feeling my face heat up. ‘He’s here! It’s really him!’ “Sorry gotta go by!” I said before running back to the cafeteria. 

Once I got back to the cafeteria (which looked like a tornado had passed through), I found Alix. Miyuki followed behind. “Geez, Willow’s small but she can really tackle.” Miyuki groaned. “Sorry but you were asking for it.” I sighed putting my phone safely back in my jacket pocket. 

The bell rang causing students to stop standing around and begin their class day. “And what are we supposed to do?” Bokuto asked as him and the remaining boys walked up to the three of us, “We’ll we have to get you registered. You need to get your schedules and such.” Miyuki said. “You really expect us to go here Miyuki-chin?” Murasakibara sighed, eating some potato chips. “Yes we expect you to go here, now that you’re in our world you have to suffer with us!” I growled under my breath. WHo do these boys think they are?! “So can we go do that, like before Willow, Miyuki, and I are late?” Alix sighed leading the group of boys. “I’m not even in any of these fucking fandoms.” She muttered as we reached the registration offices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. To be honest this was sitting in my docs since like December and I finally finished it. Small edits will be made to it later on~
> 
> Enjoy this fucked up fic


	3. ~Chapter 2~ Willow dyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning to dye my hair blue soon, I dyed a blue strip in it a few months ago so this is kinda based on that. Enjoy my horrible sinful fanfc

"Trying to impress your boyfriends with blue hair dye huh?" Miyuki teased as I walked into in Alix's apartment. "What's next, purple contacts?" "Ha ha, very funny, where's Alix?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "She's in the bathroom getting the bleach ready, the free boys are still sleeping so if we're quiet hopefully they won't bother us." "They're sleeping at twelve in the afternoon?" I pokerfaced. Miyuki just nodded and led me to the bathroom. "Oh good you're here, you brought the hair dye right?" Alix asked, mixing the bleach on the counter as Miyuki and I sat down by the bathtub. "I can't believe you went with blue instead of red, you really are a blue fucker aren't you?" Miyuki cackled. "Shut it." I pouted. 

Alix brought a chair in the bathroom for me to sit on while she applied bleach to my hair. There was some noise coming from the apartment guest room and sure enough Rin walked in the bathroom a few moments later. "Oh I didn't know you two were here, where are the other boys?" Rin asked leaning against the door frame. "The Hq!! boys are at the schools volleyball tournament." "And the KnB boys went to play basketball." Miyuki and I answered. Rin walked over and picked up the hair dye. "Trying to impress some people?" He smirked looking at me. "Oh my gOD IM NOT TRYING TO IMPRESS ANYONE!" I yelled, most likely waking the others. "You could of fooled me, I see the way you look at Haru and Kisumi, not to mention the other two boys you like." Rin chuckled. "He's right you know, if the other boys weren't so oblivious I'm sure they'd know too." Miyuki sighed, pulling out her phone. "Whatever." I pouted. 

"Haru NO!" We could here Makoto yell as Haru walked in the bathroom with nothing but swim trunks on. "I need to take my morning bath." He said in monotone. "I swear to god I am going to kill someone.." Alix muttered applying the bleach to my hair. Makoto walked in next and the bathroom started to get cramped. "Haru! Don't you remember Alix telling us Willow and Miyuki were coming over today! You can't take a bath right now!" Makoto pleaded. Haru pouted and sat inside the empty bathtub. "Then I'll wait." He huffed. "Haru, stop acting so childish! This whole thing is for you ya know." Rin said turning to me and winking. "What thing?" Haru and Makoto asked in unison. 

I am going to fucking kill sharkboy. 

Alix finished applying bleach to my short hair."Now we need to wait about thirty minutes before we can apply the dye, let's go in the living room and wait." She said, beginning to clean up the bleach. So we all (minus Haru) walked into the living room to wait. 

"Willow and Miyuki chan are here!" Nagisa smiled walking out of the bedroom with Rei, Sousuke, and Kisumi. "Hey guys!" Rei smiled as Sousuke simply said "Hey." Kisumi, being the fuckboy he is, winked at us, catching me off guard. "Hey!" Miyuki smiled still on her phone...probably reading fanfiction. "Willow chan, why is your hair all white?" Nagisa asked inspecting me. "Dyeing it blue." I nodded. "Wow cool! I bet it'l look great, and I'm sure your crushes will really like it!" Not you too Nagisa. Is the whole fucking world against me today?

We all continued to chat among each other, talking about various topics. Soon enough the thirty minutes flew by and my hair had become a very light brown. Miyuki, Alix, and I all walked into the bathroom, the boys following. They wanted to watch of coarse but there was not enough room in the bathroom, so they just waited outside. Haru was the exception because he was still waiting in the bathtub. 

It was quiet as I washed my hair in the sink and as Alix started applying the dye to my hair. Except for my occasional humming of The Crush Song, which led Miyuki to teasing me again. "God, someone's very tsundere today, and with two of your boy toys in this very apartment too." An irk mark appeared on my head. "Miyuki I SWEAR TO GODDDDDDDDD!" I yelled back, causing the boys to start whispering to each other. "Hey stay still ya' fucking weeb." Alix demanded causing me to stop moving. The boys continued to whisper, an occasional chuckle escaped someones lips every so often. 'Great they're probably talking about me.' I pouted. 

After Alix applied the dye to my hair, I had to wash it out. But there was a problem with that, she didn't want her sink dirty, which means....."Haru I need you to get out of the bathtub." I sighed. "After I wash the dye out of my hair, you can take a fucking bath." Haru frowned, but agreed. "Fine, I'll go get some water then." "Probably to fuck." Alix mumbled causing Miyuki and I to laugh. 

My hair became a brilliant ocean blue once it was washed and dried. "Wow! Willow-chan you look so cute!" Nagisa complimented as Miyuki, Alix, and I waslked out of the bathroom. "Thanks Nagisa, that's very sweet of you to-" But before I could finished I had to jump out of the way of dolphin boy who went and started the bath. 

"It is a very beautiful color." Rei nodded pushing up his glasses. "Yeah." Sousuke nodded, sounding like Mori from Ouran High School Host Club. "I can't believe you dyed all your hair, still it looks very nice." Mamakoto smiled. "You guys are too sweet." I shook my head. "Though I do rather like it." I said, beginning to twirl my hair with my finger. "Thanks a bunch Alix." I turned and gave my friend a quick hug. "Anytime fam, welcome to the world of hair dying." Alix smiled. "I guess that's it, I'll be on my way then." I smiled grabbing my bag and beginning to head out the door. "Not so fast blue girl." Rin stopped me. "You have to show your boy toys your new look." I bet you twenty bucks that Miyuki paid Rin 20 bucks to say that to me. That's when I when I realized that Haru and Kisumi didn't see my hair,or at least didn't pay attention to it. "I know Haru's in the bathtub, but where's Kisumi?" I knew I was gonna regret asking but I did anyway. "He went to go get changed, he should be done by now though." Rin said, looking at my hair. "You look adorable by the way." He smiled riffing my hair. 

I couldn't help but blush a bit when he said that. "Do I really have to do this Rin?" I started getting flustered. What would they say? Would they like? Would they even care? Rin nodded. "Yeah Willow, come on stop being such a pussy." Miyuki waked up to me out of nowhere. She forcefully brought me to the guest bedroom, the door was still closed (thank god), but right as I turned to protest, the door opened. "Oh Willow, your hair.." Kisumi stood in front of me, causing me to become even more flustered then before. "Y-yeah.." I turned and looked at Miyuki who gave me a thumbs up. "I like it." Kisumi smiled. "T-Thanks." I squeaked quickly walking away from him only to bump into someone. "Goddamn it! Now my shirts wet!" I huffed, but shut up once I realized who I bumped into. "Sorry." Haru said, displaying his usual poker face. "Alix, your bathtub stopped working." Haru shouted as Alix yelled, "BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING IN THERE ALL THE TIME SHITHEAD!" Haru looked back at me and touched my hair. I blushed quickly looking down at my feet. "Reminds me of water..." He said quietly. "I like it." 

"WOW LOOK AT THE TIME! I GOTTA GO BY GUYS!" I said rather loudly before speed walking to and out the door. "Thanks again guys bye!" I said before closing Alix's apartment door. I could tell my face was cherry red and my breathes came out in pants. "Miyuki..." I sighed getting myself back together again. 

"I love you, but you will pay for this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn I love writing this xD If this is how I get closer to my fictional husbands then by golly I'll take it xD (I'm sorry for being such a shit head) Also I am developing a crush on Kisumi so to have the unholy trinity of pretty sports anime boys be completed, I decided to add him in here. #RIPme


	4. Holy Shit..... *MAJOR UPDATE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important updates regarding story and the whole profile in general :P

Wow where do I begin? Well it's not like anyone outside my group of friends and myself really care about this story but I decided to put the update here because its my most recent. Soon it will be my only updating fanfic anyway so, lets get on with it shall we? 

I guess I'll start with one of the major things, I don't like sports anime anymore. That's right people, I've escaped hell (although I do still enjoy haikyuu!!). So don't expect any updates to my other fics (minus this one). Although I do have another Free! related crack fic coming up but it's not gonna be considered like, 'actual fanfiction', just something stupid my friend and I thought of not even 20 minutes ago. Other than that I really don't enjoy sports anime that much, haikyuu!! is still ok but I don't think I'll ever watch it again tbh.... Since we're still on the subject of sports anime I guess it's pretty obvious that I don't like any of the sports anime guys anymore either. I'm just sticken with waifus because I really have never liked guys as much as I've liked girls. But hey ya know...

Well I don't want this to get too personal so I guess I'll just leave it as no more sports anime and no more me thirsting after fictional dick. In terms of the fanfiction all my other stories are no longer gonna have updates (minus this one). So don't expect any of that. However expect tons of cute yuri or cracky self insert stories coming up. Maybe a yaoi or two for voltron ;) (I have a klance story planned). 

Also since I'm totally redoing everything I will no longer be Willow (I'm deciding between Ann or Kaiying). Regardless of this change I still hope you stay/enjoy future works that will possibly never even come out

Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN FREE!, HAIKYUU!!, OR KNB!!! ONLY MY OCS.


End file.
